customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Trooper
| image= | affiliation=Delta Team| weapons=Energy Axe| status=Active| loc = y| location=Makuhero Cuty| }} Scott Trooper was an Elite Hero assigned as a member of the Delta Team. History Creation Like all other Heroes, Scott Trooper came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, some time before the creation of Jenny Sharp and Sam Clank. The rookie trained until the point where he became an experienced member of the Delta Team and gained the "Elite" Hero status. Little is known about Trooper's actions following this point but it is known that he later became the longest surviving member of his new team. Deep Space Patrol Eventually ascending to the role of team leader, Trooper was assigned many rookies, but most of them were unable to measure up to his standards; Jennifer Sharp and Samuel Clank eventually established themselves as members of his team while as rookies and gained the "Elite" status while under Trooper's command. Injury Several years ago, at an unclear point within the past thirteen years, Scott Trooper and Jenny Sharp were dispatched on a mission to capture Bonecrusher, a formidable enemy of the Hero Factory who had been driven to attack the peacekeeping organization and its heroes after they failed to save his species from destruction at the hands of an infectious disease. However, Trooper's Hero Core was damaged in this conflict, rendering him unable to continue the fight. Faced with the choice of protecting her old mentor and meeting a similar fate at the hands of one of the Hero Factory's most wanted criminal enemies, Sharp was forced to allow the villain to escape while she dragged Trooper to safety. Being a skilled medic she was able to swiftly analyse her ally's condition and decided that his Core had been critically damaged. Connecting her own Hero Core to his, she was able to keep her fellow hero active until reinforcements arrived, at great cost to herself, nearly draining her own core to save him. Unfortunately, upon returning to the Hero Factory, it was decided that Trooper's Core was in too critical a condition and had to be replaced, a striking blow that shook the team and forced Trooper's very personality to be stripped from him and replaced. In spite of the fact that the new core arguably made Trooper a more efficient leader and more righteous person, the encounter still scarred him for life and he had no previous memory. On Trooper's behalf, Sharp established a vendetta against Bonecrusher and decided that she would bring him to justice, at all costs, for his crimes. Personality Scott Trooper has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Having originally been a weak and feeble hero in his earlier days, Trooper knows the value of what true strength is, and has vowed to protect defenceless people at the risk of his own life. One of Trooper's weaker points, however, is his sense of faith in justice, causing him to become imprecise and feel depressed if the ideals he believes in are called into doubt. Stats Forms Trivia *Trooper's core transplant is evident in his 2.0 form, where it notably changed from blue to yellow. Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Delta Team Category:Leaders Category:Elite Heroes